


Pink Waves

by TheWeatherOutside



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Skating, Massage, Nightmares, Pen and Ink, Pen and Ink Week 2020, Romance, Villain!Penelope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeatherOutside/pseuds/TheWeatherOutside
Summary: My contribution to Pen and Ink week 2020.
Relationships: Penelope Creighton-Ward/Gordon Tracy
Comments: 46
Kudos: 28





	1. The Promise of Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pen&Ink week day 1: Steady
> 
> Penny watches over Gordon whilst he is in hospital (Post 3x13).

From the moment she had pulled him out of that tiny, crushed sub at the bottom of the ocean, she never wanted him to leave her eyesight again.

She kept a hand on him as his broken body lay across her lap, and then laced her fingers through his hair as he was transported in his brother's ship, though barely touching his skin in case he _broke_.

It took everything in her to not follow him as he was rushed off to surgery. She almost wanted to force the doctors to not take him away at all. She knew she had it in her, could use just a few words to twist them into doing as she said, but she knew his brothers would not appreciate it. As much as she didn't want to leave him, she knew she had to. Even though it killed her.

She used the time away to change clothes and pull herself together. She could not be falling apart in front of him when he finally woke up.

She was back at his bedside the moment he was awake and was allowed visitors. She stood as close to his bed as she could, whilst still being respectful of his family, which meant she wasn't all that close at all.

He probably wanted to see them more than her, anyway.

But she made sure to hang back when they all left. There were some things she wanted to say to him, and _just_ to him.

However, all she managed to get out was a wish for him to get better soon, even after he did thank her for saving his life.

She gave him the promise of tea, and then she left.

Well, she didn't really.

She was back, not long later. All his family had disappeared, whether to go home to rest or there was another rescue, she didn't know. She had just shown up to give him some fresh flowers she'd picked up and was meant to be on her way straight after.

But once she was there, she found that she couldn't leave.

Gordon was asleep, oblivious to her presence. He looked so peaceful and she was glad that he could have a break from all the pain he must be feeling.

Her eyes tracked over the screens behind him. A steady heartbeat that let her know that he truly was alright, if not just a little more broken than he had started off that morning.

Okay, maybe he was _a lot_ more broken, which was why she let her hand slip into where his sat on the bed, palm turned towards the ceiling like it was just inviting her to lay her one on top.

Her thumb traced over the back of his hand and barely a second after she felt she had held onto him long enough, she pulled away.

She swore she felt his fingers try to latch onto hers and she looked over to his face, but he was still fast asleep. It was perhaps just a false hope.

She repositioned the flowers in the vase, to make sure the brightest ones were at the front and would catch his eye first. She knew he would appreciate that.

Then, she left. His brothers would be back at any moment and Parker was waiting for her outside. She made sure to give him one final glance, just in case, but his vitals were just a steady as ever.

A tear slipped from her eye as she stepped out the door and she was quick to wipe it away. She couldn't have anyone else knowing how well and truly this boy had ruined her, even if it was for the better.

Once the door was closed behind her, she made her way back down the corridor. She didn't glance back once, _couldn't_ , for she knew that if she did, she would go running back to him. She would always go back to him.


	2. Obvious in the Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pen&Ink week day 2: Colour
> 
> An outsider's pov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lil short one for you XD

He walked out onto the terrace and spotted the two of them laying on a lounger next to the pool. They were tucked onto the same one, barely able to fit but making it work.

He was sleeping with his head resting on her stomach, and she had one arm wrapped around him whilst the other held up a book to read.

He smiled at the sight of them, glad that they had both found someone that they could be so comfortable with. He remembered his brother from not too long ago. The one who shined so bright, but always had a glint of sadness in his eyes.

That was not the same brother who he saw now. She had brought something to him that no one else could. She brought a colour to his life that he never seen before and made his light shine a little brighter.

He did the same for her, and they all knew that even when neither wanted to admit it. It was obvious in the way that she would always turn towards him even when there were others around, or how he always stood closer to her than anyone else in the room.

They may not have looked like a conventional couple, and lord knew that the rest of them had teased them about it at the start, but now that he was watching them, he couldn't think of two people better suited for each other.

He wanted to stick around and watch them for a few more moments, but he didn't want to intrude any longer. So, he turned and headed back inside, leaving the two of them alone once more.


	3. This is Hardly the Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pen&Ink week day 3: Soothe
> 
> Penny gives Gordon a massage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M just to be safe

Gordon could hear the way his neck creaked as he lifted his arms above his head and stretched. Every one of his muscles protested and he winced as overused limbs screamed at him to just collapse onto the bed.

He would have loved to just curl up and go to sleep right there and then, but he still had work to do.

After a long, tiring rescue that was filled with too many close calls for his liking, all he wanted to do was swim a few laps in the pool and then maybe have a bite to eat and then just sleep for days. However, life was never so easy.

TB4 had come away from said rescue with enough scratches to give Brains an aneurysm if he took one look at the hull, and Gordon knew that before he could relax, he would need to take care of it.

The thought of sleep sounded too promising, though.

It took everything in him to turn bodily away from the bed and leave his room. He knew it was going to be a mistake to come and get changed out of his wetsuit up there, because he now never wanted to leave.

He forced his tired feet to direct him towards the door and peel it open.

He was more than a little surprised to see Penelope standing on the other side.

"Pen?" Gordon raised an eyebrow in confusion, but not displeasure. "What're you doing here?"

"Did you forget I arrived at the Island hours ago?" She tipped her head to the side with a smile, and if Gordon didn't feel so tired, he was sure he would have thought it was one of endearment.

"Ah, yeah. Sorry, Pen." Gordon rubbed his eyes into his skull in a hope they would grind away the forming headache. "It's been a long day."

Penelope then pushed past him without another word, and before Gordon could protest, she moved his hand from where it had been resting on the door and closed it right in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Gordon slowly spun around to face the woman who was now standing directly behind him.

"Take off your shirt."

"Penelope." Gordon could feel his cheeks heat up although he still wasn't sure why. They'd been closer, much closer, than they were right now, standing two feet apart. "This is hardly the time."

"Not like that, silly." A soft sigh escaped her lips as she pulled out the small bottle she had been keeping in the back pocket of her cropped skinny jeans. The liquid in the bottle was clear and had an oily look to it. "I'm going to give you a massage."

As much as Gordon would have jumped at the chance of having Penelope running her fingers over him a year ago, right now he had to keep his priorities straight.

"I can't." The part of Gordon from years ago, even _months_ ago, that was in love with a woman who he was sure didn't love him back, mentally screamed at him for turning her down. However, now he knew how she really felt, he couldn't always let his heart make his decisions for him. "I have to go and make repairs to Thunderbird 4 before Brains decides to finally kill me for good."

"That's all taken care of." She gave him a cheeky grin that was almost a competition for Gordon's usual demeanour, and a small part of Gordon hoped that it was something she caught from him. That was probably wishful thinking, though.

"How come?" Gordon asked her, still not entirely convinced he would get out of his chores so easily, but then again, he guessed Penelope just had a way with people.

"Your brothers owe me a few favours. Now take off your shirt and lay down."

Gordon complied, not wanting to disobey her orders any longer. He didn't know why he had resisted for so long; for all he knew, he was one more 'no thank you' away from being ridden of her soothing touch forever.

Gordon shed his choice of hawaiian shirt for the day and lied down on his front on the bed. His arms slipped under a pillow and he hugged it close as his head rested on top.

Penelope climbed onto the bed after him, and Gordon tried his hardest to keep in the childlike whine when he felt her straddle his back and sit down on his legs. He probably failed.

He _definitely_ failed when the cool oil hit his shoulders and Penelope's delicate hands started to spread the liquid over his tough muscles.

Her hands started to knead out all the knots in his back and he felt like jelly beneath her.

All the kinks of a day long rescue disappeared under her touch and in that moment, Gordon was so far gone that she could have asked him anything and he would have said yes if it meant she didn't stop.

"Does this mean I owe you a favour now?" Gordon mumbled into the pillow. Even his jaw felt slack and she hadn't even touched him there.

"Definitely." He shouldn't have been surprised that there was no hesitation to her answer. He didn't care anyway, he just wanted her to never stop as her hands reached a particular knot that sat just below his shoulder.

He was putty in her hands and as she worked, a tired feeling that he had worked hard to keep at bay all day started to wash over him.

He tried to resist it, but it was hard as Penelope's hands moved over his back methodically. Especially after she had gotten out all the kinks in his muscles and started to rub soothing circles into his back.

A kiss was planted on his temple and one hand started to brush softly through his hair.

"Sleep, Gordon," a voice so enrapturing whispered in his ear. "I'll be right here when you wake up."

As much as he would have loved to keep conscious enough to enjoy this, he couldn't deny a command from such a voice. Which is why he gave in and let his thoughts wash away along with the dissipating aches in his bones, if only so that when he woke, he could return the favour.


	4. Just a Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pen&Ink week day 4: Nightmare
> 
> After the events of SOS part 2, Gordon goes to stay with Penelope. He's mostly recovered physically, but not mentally.

Penelope was abruptly woken up when she felt movement beside her. Her eyes flew open, but she could barely see as it was still the middle of the night.

There was a brief moment of panic when she thought she was sleeping alone, as she usually did, so she didn't know what else would be in her bed. But after she quickly reached over to switch on the bedside lamp, the light that greeted her reminded her that tonight was a night where she wasn't alone.

Gordon was sleeping next to her on the bed, and she quickly realised what had woken her up.

His eyes were closed, but they were squeezed tightly shut and his brow was creased. His fists were clenched where they laid next to him on the pillow, and every few moments his limbs would jerk.

"Gordon?" Penelope reached over and gently shook his shoulder.

A small noise emitted past his lips, but that was all.

"Gordon." Another shake. "You need to wake up."

Gordon still didn't wake, and instead continued to jerk next to her.

"Gordon!" Her voice was louder, and her touch was firmer now that she knew a softer approach would not suffice.

It worked, and his eyes shot open a second later.

His breathing was erratic, and his gaze darted around the room. Penelope moved closer so she was in his line of sight, and so he knew he wasn't alone.

"Hey. Hey, Gordon?" Penelope coaxed, and put one hand on his cheek to get him to look at her. "It's alright, I'm here. It was just a nightmare."

His eyes finally settled on hers and his breathing started to even out as she sent him a comforting smile. Once his breath was back, he gave her a shaky nod and closed his eyes again.

"Just a nightmare," he mumbled, and Penelope felt her heart ache.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked once Gordon's eyes were open again, but he just shook his head.

So instead, she settled back into the pillows and pulled him closer to her. Gordon gladly nestled into her, and Penelope moved his head so that it was on her chest, right over her heart where she knew he liked to be. She planted a kiss to the top of his head.

She could feel him shaking and she wrapped her arms around him to hold him tighter.

It took a while, but soon the shaking settled, and she could hear his breath even out as he fell back to sleep. However, she found that she couldn't, and instead stayed awake until the sun started to rise.


	5. Just for a Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pen&Ink week day 5: Devious
> 
> In which Penelope works for the Hood.

When Penelope had first been given this assignment, she hadn't thought of it more than just another challenge to get through before she could get everything she wanted.

Sure, she had never been given a mission quite as big or with so much riding on it, but she knew she was up to the task. Her boss wouldn't have given the job to her if he didn't believe she was the best one for it.

The assignment was to get close to one of the Tracy brothers. Very close. She had pulled up all the information they had gathered on them and selected the most appropriate one.

The swimmer was naive and had too big of a heart to turn her away, not when she'd flash him a smile and flutter her eyelashes in all the best ways. She wormed her way into that big heart quickly, and it wasn't long until she had him wrapped around her finger.

It was all going according to her plan. He would tell her all about the secrets of his secret organisation that he thought she wanted to be a part of, but rather she was relaying all the information back to her boss. She really didn't think it could ever go wrong.

However, in all the ways she prepared for this to go downhill, she never counted on falling in love with the boy.

She really tried to ignore her feelings. She kept telling herself that all she had to do was stick it out for a little longer and then she would never have to see his face again. But it was hard to deny the flutter she felt in her chest every time he looked her way, or the smile that stretched across her face every time he said something that made her laugh.

Penelope knew she had made a mistake, but she soon found herself not caring. It didn't matter what her boss thought of her being with the enemy, not when she cared about him so much.

She should have realised that her boss wouldn't take her defiance so lightly.

"Shoot him, Penelope."

The weapon in her hand almost fell to the floor from the amount of sweat in her palm. She flinched under the words her boss yelled at her, but her eyes never left the man in front of her.

Gordon was sitting on the floor, clutching at his side where the Hood had already shoot at him before handing the gun over to Penelope to finish the job. He was looking at her in confusion and pain, but there was a firm determination in his gaze.

"Pen, you don't have to do this."

Her grip on the gun wavered. She really didn't want to do this, but she knew it was her job. This had all just been a job.

"Shoot him!" The Hood yelled again, growing impatient.

Penelope knew that if she didn't do it, the Hood would shoot Gordon for her, and then he'd shoot Penelope for not complying.

"You don't have to do what he says, Penelope. Please," Gordon pleaded. He really knew how to tug at her heartstrings.

Penelope tightened her grip on the weapon as she made a decision. She lifted the gun, and fired it.

The Hood went down as the bullet hit him. Penelope didn't even look to see what the damage was done to him and instead hurried over to Gordon's side.

Gordon was looking over at her in shock, like he couldn't believe she was actually on his side still, even after all they'd been through.

"Pen-"

"You're hurt." Penelope directed the conversation away from her and the questions she knew she would be getting. She knew she couldn't escape them forever, but for now she would rather make sure Gordon was safe.

She leant in closer to Gordon's side, where blood was seeping through his fingers. She gently pried his hand away to get a closer look, but when she touched the wound, Gordon cried out in pain, and then promptly collapsed in her arms.

Penelope watched as Gordon's eyes finally opened after several, excruciatingly long hours of wondering if he'll ever wake up.

He blinked up at the ceiling several times, before his gaze finally moved over to her, where she sat next to his bed.

"Pen? Where...?" He trailed off, and Penelope reached over to grab the cup of ice chips nearby in case his mouth was dry.

"We're back at the island's infirmary," Penelope said as she lifted some chips to his mouth and he slowly took them from her. "I called your brothers straight away, after it all happened."

Gordon was quiet for a moment as he sucked on the ice chips, but soon his mouth opened as he realised something else.

"Why...how are you here?" His voice was a little clearer now he'd had some moisture back.

"I didn't quite explain to your brothers what happened. All they know is that the Hood shot you." Penelope dropped her gaze to the ground as she admitted her inability to be honest with them, even now. "I knew they wouldn't let me come here if they found out, but I needed to make sure you were alright. I will tell you all everything, and I will understand if you never want to see me again."

"Pen." Penelope felt a hand grasp onto hers that was rested on the bed, and Penelope looked back up at Gordon. "I won't ever not want to see you again."

Penelope felt the guilt inside her rise as she realised just how badly she'd tied Gordon up in this and manipulated him to her will.

"Why? I betrayed you and got you hurt." Penelope could feel tears brim in her eyes. "How could you ever forgive me?"

"I love you Penelope." A small, crooked smile appeared on Gordon's face. "And you didn't kill me, which is good enough for me."

"I don't know if you will still feel that way once I've explained everything." Penelope didn't like to think about how she wouldn't have hesitated to shoot him just a few months ago.

"Well, then that's a problem for the future. For now, can I just pretend that you never worked for the Hood, even if just for a night?"

Penelope didn't think that it would be all that easy to forget, but she could agree to one more night where everything could be normal, before the storm would hit tomorrow.

She eventually nodded.

"Just for a night."


	6. Sleep Well, Little Birdie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pen&Ink week day 6: Goodbye
> 
> In which Gordon and Penelope were childhood friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This my favourite fic I've written for this week XD

Gordon eagerly put on his shoes and coat, and waited at the front door.

Today was Saturday, which meant that today was when they were going to the park. Normally, Gordon wouldn't be so excited to get to the park, but it was rather who was going to be there that got him eager to the leave the house.

He had to wait for the rest of his brothers to be ready and each minute that passed by was another minute that he was growing more impatient. His foot tapped against the floor as he looked up at the clock. He still didn't know how to tell time, but he did know that they were taking forever.

When they were finally all ready to go, Gordon burst out the front door and headed down the street.

They had walked to the park multiple times, so he sort of remembered the way, but he had to be told several times by his dad to not wander ahead. Eventually, Virgil offered to hold his hand to appease him, but it still meant he had to keep pulling Gordon back from trying to walk off on his own.

Eventually, the park was in sight. Gordon forced Virgil to move faster, and when they reached the gate and Virgil opened it for him, he finally let Gordon's hand go.

Unlike his brothers who went over to the playground, Gordon raced over to one of the benches with a table that sat at the side of the park.

There was a man sitting at the picnic table with a little girl next to him, but when she saw Gordon she got up and walked the rest of the distance between them.

"Penelope!" Gordon cried in happiness when she reached him, and he threw his arms around her.

"Hello, Gordon," she said as she returned the hug. When they pulled apart, Gordon could see the smile on her face.

"Wanna go to the usual spot?" Gordon asked. He spotted his dad making his way over to Penelope's own father who still sat on the bench.

Penelope nodded, and then took his hand in hers and started to lead him over to their usual spot in the park.

It was near the lake, but far enough away from it that their parents didn't have to worry about them falling in, and next to a small cluster of trees. Their spot was also right in their parents' eyesight, because that was the only way the two of them were allowed to go off on their own.

The two of them would always play around the trees, and then when they would begin to tire they would sit at the base of one of the trees and talk until they were told it was time to head home. Today was no different.

Penelope was Gordon's best friend. They had known each other for as long as either of them could remember. Their dads were also very close friends and so sometimes it felt like the two of them spent longer together than they did apart.

Gordon didn't know anyone like Penelope. The girl with the blond hair and English accent who knew Gordon as much as his family, maybe even more so. She was funny and smart and was interested in the same things as Gordon. Even the things she wasn't into, she would listen to Gordon talk about them with a passion and Gordon would do the same for her.

The times when the two of them were together were the moments that Gordon looked forward to the most.

The two of them had currently fallen into a game of tag. Penelope chased Gordon around the trees and once she'd grabbed him, it was Gordon's turn to spin around and head after her.

They were at it for a while, neither one of them wanting to call it quits and becoming the loser of the game. But whilst Gordon was chasing Penelope, he heard a gasp from the girl in front of him, and he almost ran into her as she suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Gordon asked once he saw that Penelope was staring at something on the ground.

"A pigeon." Penelope pointed at the creature laying in the middle of the grass.

It was clearly dead. Its little feet were sticking up in the air and its wings were splayed out at its sides. The head was flopped to one side and its little eyes were closed.

Gordon crouched down and gave the bird a small poke, just to be sure, and like he thought it didn't move.

"We should give it a burial," Penelope suggested, and before Gordon could question it, she was bending down and scooping the pigeon into her hands like it wasn't a dead animal.

Gordon followed her over to the trees and watched as Penelope laid the bird between them.

"We need to find stuff to bury it with," Penelope said as she started to pick up branches and dead leaves from the ground.

Gordon did the same, and soon their hands were dirty, but they had enough to cover the bird. A small pile was created in the middle of the trees and you probably wouldn't know there was a dead pigeon beneath it all if you weren't looking.

"We should say a few words." The two off them had been looking at the pile of leaves sadly and Gordon felt the need to break the silence.

"I wouldn't know what to say." Penelope's eyes moved from ground to Gordon, and he felt like it was up to him to come up with something. It took a moment of thinking, but he soon thought of the words.

"Goodbye, Mr Birdie. You will be-"

"How do you know it was a boy?" Penelope cut into his speech. Gordon went to protest, but he realised she was right.

"Good point." Gordon nodded in acknowledgment, and then got serious again. "Goodbye, Mr or Mrs Birdie. You will be missed. You probably have a family or friends who you meant a lot to and they will come and visit you here. If they don't know where you are, we will help them look for you. Sleep well, little birdie."

A hand slipped into his, and it wasn't until his hand was squeezed gently that Gordon realised his eyes were watering slightly. He quickly wiped away the tears before Penelope could see.

The two of them stood there for a while, staring at the pile under the tree that they knew held more than just leaves and twigs. Eventually, it was Penelope who spoke up.

"Gordon? I have to tell you something."

Her voice was quiet, almost shy, and Penelope was never shy and that made Gordon worried.

"What is it?" Gordon's gaze finally moved away from the grave and towards Penelope. She was still looking at the floor.

"My father says that I have to go back to England over the summer."

"What?" Gordon's voice rose in shock. "Why?"

"He said he has work to do. I really don't want to go, though." Her voice got quieter as she scuffed a shoe into the dirt.

"Then don't! You can stay with me!"

Penelope laughed and finally looked over at Gordon. She looked sad, despite the fact that she was smiling.

"I can't do that, Gordon. I have to go."

She sounded so sure that Gordon knew there was no point in trying to persuade her otherwise.

"When do you go?" Gordon hoped that there was still time to play with her before she left.

"In two days." That hope was gone immediately. "So, I probably won't see you until just before school starts again."

"But that's weeks away!" Gordon cried. "What am I supposed to do until then?"

"You can check on the pigeon." Penelope gestured to the tiny grave. "Someone needs to give it flowers. And my father said that we can call each other. He's probably talking to your dad about it right now!"

Gordon turned around to where their dads were still sat. They looked to be in the middle of some conversation, although Gordon had no idea what it was about.

The two of them didn't have long left together and Gordon didn't want to waste a minute of that time. They both soon moved to sit against a tree, across from the pigeon's grave. They talked about things like usual and not like it was the last they'd do it for months. Their hands stayed clasped together and they didn't get up until they were called back.

When they did have to leave, they made their way back over the bench next to the playground together, still hand in hand. They eventually let go when they got to their parents, but didn't leave each other's side just yet.

"What have you two gotten yourselves into?" Penelope's father asked as he took in the dirt covering their hands and knees, but there was a bemused smile on his face. "Let's go home and get you cleaned up, Penelope."

Penelope moved to follow, but hesitated.

"Goodbye, Gordon," she said as she turned to him. "I'll see you soon."

Before she left, she gave him a tight hug which Gordon returned.

"Goodbye. I'll keep the pigeon company for you."

There was soft laugh in his ear, which made Gordon smile, and that grin was kept on his face as he watched Penelope make her way out of the park for the last time for what he knew would be a while.


	7. It's Just Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pen&Ink week day 7: Fall
> 
> They go ice skating.

"Don't look at the ground, look at me."

Gordon's eyes left the ice beneath their feet and back up at Penelope's face. She gave him a calming smile that steadied Gordon's nerves.

"What if I trip over?"

"You are not going to trip over," Penelope reassured him, although Gordon didn't know if he believed her. "And if you do, I'll stop you from falling."

She squeezed his hands where they were clutched tightly in hers between them, and he knew that she would be there to help him if he fell.

"How are you so good that you can skate backwards? I can barely even stand." Gordon wobbled slightly as if to demonstrate.

Penelope was facing Gordon as he skated forward and held onto his hands to guide him, which meant she had to skate backwards. She couldn't even see where she was going, and yet she seemed so confident.

"It's just practice." Penelope shrugged it off like she had been learning to ice skate longer than she had been learning to walk, like she had been skating as long as Gordon had been swimming. "I can't believe you haven't ever been ice skating before."

"Not like there's a lot of ice in the Pacific."

Gordon tripped again, but was held upright by Penelope's tight grip on his hands.

"I thought you said I wasn't gonna trip over!" Gordon complained as he found his footing again.

"I also said I wasn't going to let you fall," Penelope replied with a wink, and Gordon could have collapsed for a whole other reason.

They skated around the rink several times. It was slow and other skaters in the rink easily flew right past them, which made Gordon wonder if it was some kind of birth right for everyone in England to learn to skate.

"Ready to skate on your own?" Penelope asked him after they had been around the rink a third time. Penelope had never once let go of him.

"Sure," Gordon replied with all the confidence that he did not have, but he couldn't not agree. Penelope might leave him if he couldn't move a foot in a pair of ice skates.

Penelope's hands slowly left his, but they stayed hovering nearby in case they needed to steady him if he fell.

But after several moments, Gordon managed to keep himself standing with only a slight wobble. He even managed to move a step forward, and he was starting to think he'd finally got the hang of this.

Until he fell flat on his back a second later.

"Gordon!" Penelope hurried over. "Are you alright?"

"Just leave me here to die in shame." Gordon continued to lay on the cold ice, his dignity shattered, as other ice skaters glided past him.

Penelope laughed, and Gordon looked up at her. Her cheeks were red from the cold and her mouth was slightly hidden by the scarf around her neck. It was clear she was trying to stifle the laugh, but she was unsuccessful.

Despite the embarrassment, Gordon smiled.

"Let's get you up." Penelope held her hands out for him to grab when her giggles had lessened, although there was still a smile on her face.

Gordon grasped onto her grip and allowed her to help him up, his skates slipping slightly on the ice, but she kept him upright.

This time, Penelope did not let go of his hands, and Gordon would be lying if he said he didn't appreciate that for a multitude of reasons.

"Do you want a break?" Penelope offered as she started to lead him over to the side of the rink, and Gordon gladly nodded.

"I think in the future, I'll stick to water that isn't frozen," Gordon said as they exited the rink and moved over to a bench to take their skates off. Even off the ice, Gordon almost tripped over.

"You'll get the hang of it soon," Penelope reassured as she placed a hand on his arm. "Do you want to get some hot chocolate?"

"Sure! But I'll pay; I need to redeem my dignity somehow."

They returned the skates that they'd rented and put their own shoes back on. Then, they made their way over to the trailer that had been set up near the rink. Gordon could already smell the caramel syrups before they'd even reached the short line outside the trailer.

Once they had their drinks, they started to make their way down the path that would take them to the rest of Hyde Park.

Penelope looped her arm around Gordon's and rested her head against his shoulder as they walked. Gordon's head fell onto hers, and he sipped on his warm drink as the two of them walked arm in arm into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This week has been so much fun to write for! Big shout out to eirabach, hodgeheg, and avengedbiologist for organising it! <3


End file.
